


Mom, does a 20 years old boy can date another 20 years old boy???

by Smiling_Eve



Series: HATACHI [3]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Yaoi - Fandom, yunho/jaejoong - Fandom, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_Eve/pseuds/Smiling_Eve





	Mom, does a 20 years old boy can date another 20 years old boy???

Chapter 4  
Mom, does a 20 years old boy can date another 20 years old boy???

 

Yunho wake ups in the morning it’s that day, since he meet Jaejoong on the other day, he become closer to Jaejoong and they meet a little bit oftenm not only at school but also outside, even if their parents keep calling them.

The weather hasn’t been this cold before, Yunho walks trough the huge enterance door that day, it’s 8 o’clockk in the morning and there’s still a little bit dark outside, he walks trough the corridor until he find his class.

Digital art, it must be yesterday afternoon but the lecture move the schedule to today at 8.30.

He sit at the back with and open his laptop. Jaejoong come in and almost late, he’s wearing mask he sit at the center of the class, open his notes, the class starting like usual he always texting under his table, he can type so fast even if he doesn’t look at the phone screen, his left hand texting and his right hand taking a notes of his lectures words.

The class over after 2 hours, Jaejoong take his notes and put it in the bag, he stand up and walk to the front door, his phone buzz and he answer it.

“ yes mom?? Yeah I’m done, okay, but just give me another ten minutes I have to talk to Junsu…..okay bye “ he cut the line and call Junsu.

“ Junsu..where are you?? Okay I need to tak to you wait for me”

Jaejoong seems to be hurry, he walk so fast, half running to see Junsu, he meet Junsu and talk to him, he ask Junsu to give his assignment to a professor because he have to skip the class. And he walks again to the parking lot.

Yunho don’t even know what’s wrong with him, he runs to catch Jaejoong before Jaejoong reach the enterance campus door.

“ Hey are you in hurry?” he grab Jaejoongs arm.

“ Oh, yah, my mom waiting for me at the parking lot, what’s up?” he said.he still put his mask on, and put his hand inside his pocket

“ something happen??” he ask.

“ No, nothing happen, I have to go, I’ll call you when I get home okay “ jaejoong said, and yunho just can nod his head.

Jaejoong walks to the parking lots where his mom’s waiting, he get in to the car and go home with his mom. He get’s home after 15 minutes. Seo Hee who now can stay alone at home, open the front door and welcoming them.

Jaejoong walk straight to his room, and put the bag on the desk, and he throw his body on his bed, Seo Hee comes and sit beside him, typing on his iphone.

Feel better?

“ yeah a bit “ jaejoong smiling, Seo Hee put her hand on Jaejoongs forehead, then she type again

Still high, I’ll get you the medicine

“ thanks noona “ he said, Seo Hee then pull the blanket to cover Jaejoongs body, and get downstairs to get the medicine.

He fell asleep after taking the medicine, he catch cold because he forgot to bring his sweater when he has to meet his lecture couple days ago.

He wakes up after 3 hours sleeping, his phone buzzing in his pocket he slowly take it and answered it.

“ Yes ?” he said in husky voice.

“ Jaejoong are you okay??” Yunho’s voice heard.

“ Oh, Yunho…yeah I’m okay, sorry I was sleeping I forgot to call you “

“ You make me worried…what happen?”

“ sorry…I didn’t mean to, nothing happen I’m just a little bit unwell “ Jaejoong said

“ why don’t you tell me?” he said

“ Sorry, you know I was in hurry because my mom waiting for me”

“ okay so where are you now?”

“ at home, why?”

“ mind if I come to your house?”

“ Not at all, just come here, if there’s no one at home call me I’ll open the door”

“ Ok, see you”

Jaejoong cut the line and get up from the bed, his head is so heavy, he walks out from his room slowly to see if his mom and Seo Hee is in the house.

Seo Hee’s room’s empty he walks downstairs and found a note on the dinning room he remember that today is Seo Hee’s schedule to meet the doctor for teraphy, he sit on the sofa at the living room waiting for Yunho.

10 minutes watching TV the dorrbell ringing he walks to the front door to open the door. The taller with dark brown haired guy standing in front of him.

“ Are you alright?” Yunho ask, he looks into Jaejoong’s face, his face is red, due to his high fever.

“ Yeah better, I think, come on in “ Yunho get’s into the house and follow Jaejoong to the living room.

“ Coffee?” Jaejoong offering, Yunho didn’t answer he grab Jaejoongs arms and pull him closer, he put his forehead on Jaejoongs forehead.

“ What are you doing…?” Jaejoong ask him, he don’t have too much power he’s tired and dizzy

“You’re definitely not just anwell, come on I’ll accompany you to the hospital “ Yunho said.

“ No, I went there yesterday, I just need my medicine “

“ Where is it??”

“ In my room”

Yunho accompanied Jaejoong to his room he wrap his arms on Jaejoong shoulders to keep him from failing, his body’s temperature is high Yunho can feel it. Jaejoong lying on bed while Yunho sit beside him, he give Jaejoong the medicine and help him to rest his head on the pillow, he pull the blanket and cover Jaejoongs body with it, he walks out of the room and back with a wet towel, he put it on Jaejoong’s forehead.

“ You don’t have to do this “ Jaejoong mumbled.

“ Oh shut up Jae…” he touch Jaejoong’s neck make sure that the temperature isn’t too high.

He feel that Jaejoong’s body is trembling, he take off his jacket and put it above the blanket, but still not enough so he decided to hug the smallest man, while Jaejoong fall asleep not more than 3 minutes.

Yunho’s starring at the face which is only a few inches from his face, those red lips, eyes…he wonder what would it be if he own those things. He knows it might be a mistake but he just can’t handle it…

Those eyes…how can I forget those eyes and lips and everything since that day when he hug mi tight like this…I’m sure I fell in love with this creature…but how about my mom??how about dad…should I told them that his only son turn into a gay or something???but I’m a 20 years old man I’m mature enough to chose the way I live…uh..mom, plase say that I can date this guy..it must be wrong but why I never feel that it’s wrong to love a person like him???

Yunho keep talking on his mind while hugging Jaejoong who still trembling.

“ Yunho….” Jaejoong mumbling

“ Yes? I’m here Jae” he said…he realized that Jaejoong just mumbling.

“ don’t leave me….” Jaejoong mumbling again.

“ I won’t “ he said hugging the smaller body tighter.

Jaejoong sleeping for almost 2 hours while Yunho keep changing the wet towel on his head, his temperature decreasing slowly, when he wake up again Yunho was going to put the wet towel on his forehead again, but jaejoong refuses.

“ It helps you to decrease your body temperature..” Yunho said.

“ I know…just stop it for a while It makes me dizzy “ Yunho put it back in the bowl.

“ Need something?? Wanna eat or something?” he ask Jaejoong, Jaejoong shake his head slowly.

Yunho cupped jaejoong face and again touch the forehead with his own forehead..

“ If you this close to me you’ll get a cold too “ jaejoong said.

“ No…I won’t ,my mom always do this to check my temperature if I got a fever, well looks like it’s not as high as before “ Yunho smiling.

“ thank you “

“ no problem “

Jaejoong get up and sit on the bed,Yunho still sit beside him..Yunho touch Jaejoong’s cheek, Jaejoong take his hand and smiling, signing he’s alright and nothing to be worried.

“ Jae…”

“ hm?” jaejoong mumbled

“ I know it’s not a right time but…I really love you I can’t stand it anymore” Yunho said.

“ Why do you love me?? There’s so many pretty girls at school or even handsome guys if you’re yeah…you know..”

“ I know it but…but If we can choose someone we love maybe I’ll choose Miss Korea because she’s perfect of course..but you know it’s different right?”

“ Have you think about it?”

“ I know it’s a mistake but I can’t handle it “

“ Mistake or not it’s depend on your point of view…if you think it’s a mistake then it will be a mistake “

“ but I’m…” jaejoong put his point finger on Yunho’s lips to stop him

“ I haven’t finish my words don’t cut it! “

“ Okay..go on”

“ that’s why I’m not answering your question because you always think that loving me is a mistake” Jaejoong explain.

“ What???”

“ If you think loving me is a mistake then our relationship will be a mistake, and it won’t work for us, trust me “

“ Then what should I do?? I don’t know why but I’m just love you, too much”

“ think about it for a while, if you still feel something wrong by loving me then don’t ever love me “

“ what if I’m not thinking it’s wrong? Actually I never think it’s wrong I’m just afraid that you are the one who think that it’s wrong if a guy dating another guy”

“ I’ll say what you wanna hear, tell me what you wanna hear?”

“ I want to hear you’ll stay by my side “

Jaejoong smiling before he said “ I will…. “ and kiss Yunho’s hand. Yunho pull the smaller boys into his warm hug, wrapping his strong arms on the brown haired guy,let the smaller guy rest his head on his chest while he rest his head on Jaejoong’s head.

“ I’m sorry I never realized it “ Yunho said

“ You don’t have to apologize…”

“ Get well soon please “ Yunho said while he stroke Jaejoong’s hair.

“ I will, don’t worry “ jaejoong wrap his hand around Yunho’s waist,hug him tightly.

“ Jae…” Yunho whispering

“ hm?” Jaejoong turn his face to see him.

Their face only a few inches apart, Yunho couped Jaejoongs cheek and kiss him on the lips, gently.

The smaller boys melted in his embrace and kiss him back, Yunho stab his tongue begging for enterance, Jaejoong understand and begin to open his mouth, Yunho lick every part in Jaejoongs mouth and gently bite his lower lips.

“ Yunho…you’ll catch cold if you keep doing this “ Jaejoong said between the kisses.

“ I won’t “ Yunho said and bite Jaejoong’s lips again.

“ You will…” jaejoong kiss Yunho’slips once again before he pull him self.

“ Don’t be stubborn, you know you will catch cold if you doing that “ Jaejoong wipe Yunho’s lips with his finger.

“ Well I don’t mind at all…because I love you, tell me you love me too “ Yunho smiling.

“ Hahaha…stupid…” Jaejoong pinch Yunho’s nose

“ Just tell me, come on boo..”

“ No…”

“ You’re mean “

“ Hahaha…I’m shy “

“ Just tell me, that you love me too, come on” Yunho cupped Jaejoongs face again.

“ Okay…I love you too “

Yunho smiling and kiss him for the last time before his phone ringing and he has to go home before he get grounded again.  
***  
Nobody knows about relationship between them, even they’re look even closer each day, sometimes they’re dating to some place but nobody notice them dating.

Jaejoong sit at an empty table in the cafetaria, the examination has just begin and he do his best in every assignment, this is the last examination the digital art, the assignment deadline was close but he can’t get what his lecture wanted.

“ why does my baby pouts his lips today?” a familiar voice make him stop what he was doing,Yunho comes and rub his cheek.

“ I’m sucks in this “ he said, closing his laptop.

“ the assignment? “ Yunho ask, and sit beside him, Jaejoong nod his head.

“ you know you always can ask me for anything boo why don’t you just tell me?”

“ well you have your own assignment, I don’t want to bother you “

“ naah you’re never bothering me, I can teach you If you want “

“ sure teacher please teach me how to make that shit so I can complete it on Thursday so I can enjoy my weekend “

“ my pleasure “ he stroke Jaejoong’s hair which is now dyed to darker colour.

“ Hyung! “ Junsu’s voice heard, he run to Jaejoongs table

“becareful you can slip on the floor and fall down junsu “ Jaejoong said calmly.

“ Yaay my exam ended today!!! I’ll go on vacation with Yoochun for a week “ he said.

“ Glad then, while I still have my last exam here, where will you go? “ Jaejoong ask, Junsu sit across them.

“ I don’t know, maybe just walking around a town, or mountain, or beach, but it’s winter I think we’ll go to a mountain well haven’t decided yet, it’s up to him “ Junsu said cheerfully

“ Looks like your relationship goes lovey dovey each day junsu “ Jaejoong ask.

“ Yeah “

“ What do you mind by that ?? don’t you think ours too?” Yunho said.

“ What?? How come I don’t know that you’re two are dating?” Junsu said.

“ See, even Junsu think that we’re not dating “

“ do we just like a friend Junsu?? I thought what I’m done with Jaejoong is enough to make everyone knows that we’re dating” Yunho said.

“ well you know people here are busy with their own business, but..i don’t see something that make people think you guys dating “

“ boo, I’m sorry “ Yunho said.

“ it’s okay, it doesn’t bother me though “

“ You the one who have to apologize to me hyung “ Junsu said.

“ why me?? Again, why you have to blame me again huh??” Jaejoong puffing his cheeks.

“ Why don’t you tell me that you have a boyfriend now huh??!! You’re dating a no.1 guy at school and you didn’t tell me??!! You broke my heart hyung !! it’s hurt seriously” Junsu said dramatically.

Yunho look around and see that people starring at them.  
“ Okay Junsu thank you for make people knowing that we’re dating now “ Yunho said.

“ You’re welcome hyung no problem, maybe you want me to make you guys a poster about your relationship then?” Junsu said.

“ Sure Junsu and you’ll die painfully on my hand “ jaejoong said.

Jaejoong’s phone ringing it’s from his mom of course she said she need Jaejoong to get home because she has to go and she don’t want Seo Hee to be alone.

“ gotta go “ Jaejoong said.

“ Not now boo…” Yunho grab his hand

“ my mom needs me to take care of my noona, I’ll call you when I get home, you still have another class to attend don’t you?” he ask Yunho, Yunho nod his head and pout his lips, he hate his schedule.

“ I can skip it “ Yunho smirks.

“ Oh no no no , you won’t skip it, I’ll call you when I get home and don’t ever skip your classes young man “ Jaejoong looks around and when he noticed nobody look at them anymore he peck Yunho’s lips and smile before he go.

***

“ how long have you two been in a relationship hyung?” Junsu ask Yunho.

“ around a month “

“ Really?? And I don’t know about that?? Oh my god sun do you guys do it on purpose?” Junsu ask.

“ I thought what I did with him is enough to show people that we’re in a relationship”

“ Just walking around together along the corridor, dating at the park, lunch together just that?? I can do that kind of things with my twins”

“ Then should I kiss him in public?”

“ No, I mean, you guys just like I don’t know I don’t feel such as love aura between you two “ junsu said.

“ Really? You know sometimes I feel that he feel like that as well “ Yunho said.

“ Have you two doing sex?” Junsu ask him calmly as if it’s just a “so – so “ question.

“ Wha____???? “ Yunho drop his jaws.

“ should I repeat that question?” he said.

“ God, Junsu what did Yoochun do to you??” Yunho ask surprisingly.

“ Yoochun? Hahaha sometimes he’s a bad boy hahaha but I like him” Junsu said, ignoring Yunho’s expression.

“ So you two have do that such things don’t you?” he ask, Junsu say nothing but smirks.

***

Yunho finaly has to go to attend his last class for today and take the assignment home. He can’t concentrate because of Junsu’s words. ‘Sexing??? What the hell he just saying……but…uh…maybe, maybe that’s the way I show how I love him…but..aaaaaarrrgggghh Yoochun, I have to kill you!! What did you do to Junsu?? Teaching him to be a bad boy?!!”

He’s on the way home when Jaejoong call him.

“ Yes boo “ he answered

“ Got home already ?”

“ On the way…”

“ Oh…Yunnie…come to my house tomorrow, would you?”

“ what happen?”

“ I’m done with those sucks digital art things I really need your help “

“ sure baby I’ll come, just wait for me “

“ Yunnie I miss you “

“ Should we go somewhere today?”

“ Umm it’s 6pm I don’t think my mom will allow me..you know her don’t you “

“ Yeah, I think my dad won’t allow me as well…what are you doing now boo?”

“ I’m just finished cooking, and ready for dinner”

Yunho reach his home, his mom is in the kitchen serving dinner while his dad still at the restaurant he walk straight to his room with the phone still on the line.  
Talking, and giggling.

“ baby I need to take a bath I’ll call you later ok…”

“ Ok, don’t forget to eat your dinner then “

“ sure, bye..”

“ bye..”

He cut the line and walk to the bathroom next to his room, relaxing his body in the bathub full with warm water…  
He hear footsteps coming closer, he knows it must be his mom knocking on the door tell him to go downstairs for eat.

“ Okay mom, give me more 10 minutes “ he said.

He come to the dinning room, his dad is there already, he sit beside his mom, since he’s dating with Jaejoong he can’t stand to far away from his phone, even though he type really slowly, he always stick with his phone everywhere when jaejoong is not there with him.

His phone buzz, he take it and start typing replying jaejoong’s messages one by one.

“ Yunho yah…..stop using your phone when you’re eat..that’s impolite “ his mom tell him.

“ sorry mom “ he put his phone beside his plate and continue eating.

He go to his room right after he finished his meal, he’s laying on the bed with the phone on his hand, jaejoong has just sent him a dorky picture with Seo Hee.

To : Baby jae  
What a dork !!

From : Baby jae  
Let’s chat trough messanger, my phone’s out of battery

Yunho put his phone on the table and move to his PC, signing on the messanger.

BooJaeJoong : :p

YoonHo : how’s Seo Hee noona?

BooJaeJoong : why do you ask something about her instead of me??

YoonHo: oh babe don’t be jealous I’m just want to know her condition

BooJaeJoong : tsk, I don’t like that

YoonHo : hahaha change the topic then

BooJaeJoong : ummmm

YoonHo : what was ummmm mean?

BooJaeJoong : I’m meditating

YoonHo: eh?

Boojaejoong: since you ruin my mood I have to  
meditate..ummmmm

YoonHo : baby….*pouts*

BooJaeJoong : baby is busy…ummmm

YoonHo : so what time should I come to your house tomorrow ?

BooJaeJoong : what about 1pm? So you can lunch here and we’ll do that shit after lunch

YoonHo : Ok :*

BooJaeJoong : I count it as a debt

YoonHo : debt?

BooJaeJoong : you owe me a kiss hahaha

YoonHo : deal :*

BooJaeJoong : two then

YoonHo : don’t u know how much I miss you

BooJaeJoong : I know because I’m feeling that way too, brb, moms calling

YoonHo : ok

Jaejoong come downstairs to meet his mom, in the living room, His mom was packing her things to the bag as if she’ll go somewhere for a long time.

“ are you going somewhere mom?” he ask

“ Your aunt, your aunt need me Jae, your uncle is sick and he’s hospitalized, and your twins cousins is sick too, so your aunt need me, go pack your things, we’ll leaving tonight “ she said.

“ but mom I’m in the middle of exam, I have to send my assignment the day after tomorrow and I haven’t touch it yet…mommy I can’t go with you “

“ What?? But I can’t leave you here alone, you know that don’t you? Should I call your professor to allow you send your assignment after we back from Busan?” she ask.

Oh no not again NOOOOOOOO I’LL FAILED THIS SUBJECT JUST LIKE WHAT I DID TO THE theory of arts NO NOOOO MOM NO DON’T DO THAT

“ Mom, remember when the last time you called my professor and tell him to allow me postpone my assignment because I have to go with you to attend grandma’s birthday? I failed at that subject and I don’t want to failed in any subject anymore so please just go without me mom” he try to explain.

“ But, I can’t leave you here alone, what if someone break the house what if you forgot to lock the door “

“ Mommy I am a 20 years old guy now, I know how to live on my own…you can’t treat me like I’m a 5 years old kidnapped boy anymore come on mom trust me just this time I can handle it “

“ are you sure ??” she ask.

“ of course “

“ why don’t you just..”

“ Mommy..mommy listen, I’ll be okay just don’t worry, I’m an adult now so I can take care of my self, I’ve been taking care of my noona for a long time and you know that we’re okay right?”

Seo Hee take her iphone and typing

Aunty…Jae’s right, he’s not a little boy anymore you have to try to trust him…beside we just go to Busan for couple of days…Jae is mature enough for it…

She show it to Jae’s mom.

“ Alright then..”

“ Thanks mom”

“ In one condition! Remember, you have to lock the doors always lock the doors, don’t let the stranger come, don’t open the door for them, don’t go anywhere after school, and if you can tell Junsu, ask him to stay here so I won’t worried too much “

“ Junsu??” Jaejoong ask confusedly.

“ yes Junsu who else person closest to you whom I really trust, beside him??”

“ Yu…ah I’ll call him then but maybe not tonight, so, you won’t go tonight by your self will you mom?” he try to turn the conversation

“ No, your cousin will pick us up he’s on his way here, so I still have time to talk to Junsu “

She pull out her cell phone and call Junsu.

“ Hello, Junsu?? Junsu can you do me a favor??.....i have to go to Busan, but Jaejoong can’t go with us can you stay here with him until we’re back?....eh?? who is he?? Friend?? I never know him….closer than you?ok Junsu I’ll call you later bye dear “ she cut the line and turn to her only son with a suspicious grin.

“ Who is Jung Yunho JaeJae??” she ask with a serious tone

“ A friend of course, he’s my friend who help me calming you and noona down that day when noona screaming remember?” he said trying to hide his nervousness talking to his mom about Yunho.

“ That boy…I don’t really remember, but does he drink alcohol ??“

“ No “ he answered confidently even if in fact he knows that his lover drink alcohol sometimes.

“ Smoke?”

“ No”

“ Gay?”

“ GAY????” he shocked he don’t know if his mom is a  
homophobic.

“ Well if he’s a gay then I won’t let him to stay near you, he might be..touch you, I don’t want that “ she said.

“ as far as I know his parents are so overprotected to him, listen, mom I know how to take care of my self and I know how to choose people to be my friend, I’ve been living for 20 years and you know almost all my friend right?”

“ Not that Yunho kids “

“ I know but you’ll get to know him better soon..don’t worry he’s not a psycho..you want to meet him now? I can call him to meet you so you won’t worried about me anymore, his house just around 3 blocks here, he’s the son of the owner of the restaurant that I usually come”

“ Oh that restaurant…Junsu said he can’t stay here, he’s on his vacation with a friend, so you better call that boy so I can meet him and make sure you’re alright to have a friend like him “

Jaejoong walk upstairs to get back on his messanger

BooJaeJoong : Yunnie…still there?

BooJaeJoong : “BUZZ!!”

YoonHo: yes boo, I’m here, what’s up sweetie?

BooJaeJoong : can you come here now?

YoonHo: eh?? What happen?

Jaejoong explain all the situation, and of course Yunho won’t say No, he come downstairs and meet his father to ask permission if he can stay at Jaejoong house tonight. Since his father knows that Jaejoong is not tipicaly a “bad boy” and his house didn’t need Yunho to steal his car anymore his father allow him, even along with some comment just like Jaejoong’s mother, and he will accompany his only son to Jaejoongs house that night.

Yunho step out from his father’s car and wave his hand when the car was gone, he step into the gate and walk to the front door and push the doorbell.

The door creacked open, it’s Jaejoong, and Seo Hee behind him, Yunho can see Seo Hee’s smile and bow her head.

“ Come in” Jaejoong took Yunho’s hand and get him in.  
They walk to the living room, her mom still packing things there.

“ Mom, it’s Jung Yunho “ Jaejoong voice stop her from what ever she did, Yunho took a formal bow when Jaejoong’s mom looking at him.

“ Aaaahhh I finally remember you, thanks for your help Yunhoyah…” she’s smiling at the dark browned hair guy、Jaejoong showing his confused expression, looking his mom who’s introgating him about who’s that Jung Yunho and now she’s being so nice to him??what’s wrong with his mom??

“ No problem Mrs Kim…So, is it okay if I stay with Jaejoong until you come home Mrs Kim? “ Yunho ask, Jae just can smile behind him and help Seo Hee to pack her things.

“ It’s okay boy, so Jaejoong, Jaejoong be nice to him okay, listen, come here Yunhoyah..i have things to tell you, because I don’t want jaejoong in danger or even get hurt”

She took Yunho’s hand and sit on the sofa, while Jaejoong still busy packing Seo Hee’s stuff in her room, he just can peek what is his mom talk to Yunho and can’t hear anything. Seo Hee pat his shoulder and showing his iphone.

Looks like Jae and Yunho getting closer each day ^^

“ Yeah…” he feel his face blushing so he turn his face from his noona

Are you two dating?like Junsu and Yoochun

“ EH??? Uh…” Jae confuse, and blushing even more

I assumed it’s yes

And Seo Hee just giggling in silence...sometimes it makes him glad that Seo Hee still silent especially in this kind of moment. The doorbell ringing again, signing that the cousin who will pick up his mother and Seo Hee is arrived, Jaejoong’s mother keep reminding him every single things and of course to lock the front door and also the gate before they’re leaving.

SeoHee sliped a piece of paper to Yunho’s pocket before she kissed jae’s cheek and leave after her aunty.

“ So, what did my mom say to you?” Jae asking while he lock the gate and walk into the front door.

“ Nothing necessary, she just remind me of the small things which is I believe that you can handle “ Yunho said.

“ Really?” Yunho nod his head as he take a step back so Jaejoong can lock the door.

They make their way to the living room and sit on the sofa.

“ you can put your bag in my room Yunnie “ Jaejoong said.

“ You’re gonna sleep already?”

“ I don’t think so, but well if you want to put your bag, you can put it down in my room, you can use my room I’ll use Noona’s” he said, while walking into the kitchen and take 2 can of soda from the fridge.

“ Sorry I just have this here, my mom doesn’t allow me to drink alcohol even a can of beer, geez” he said, while handed a can to Yunho.

“ It’s okay baby I know it, that’s your mom’s message to me as well, don’t let you touch the alcohol, don’t let you smoke, make sure you lock your room, windows closed and locked, turn on the alarm, pick you up after school, make sure you’re sleeping with your blanket and on and on hahaha she loves you very much baby “ Yunho said.

“ Yeah, and it makes me feels like I’m a 5 years old boy “ he sit beside his lover and resthis head on Yunho’s shoulder.

“ hahaha, yeah I know that, my Dad did the same, he’s paranoid if I touch his car, even if I just want to wash it…by the way, since I’m here why don’t we do your assignment then??”

“ good idea let’s do it, or you do it and I’ll help “

Jaejoong smirks, and yunho just pinch his nose as an answer.  
They walk upstairs to Jaejoongs room, Yunho put his bag beside the desk, he sit in front of Jaejoongs laptop and start to open the programs while jaejoong just sit on the bed beside him and watch his lover do, Yunho is an expert in that subject he do the assignment without any difficulities while Jaejoong just watching him, for nearly 2 hours.

“ Baby you want a cup of coffee?” he ask

“ sure, thanks boo “

Jaejoong get’s up on his bed and kiss yunho’s cheek before he go downstair to make a cup of coffee.

After a few minutes he’s back with two cups of coffee and put it on a small table at the other side of his room, he realized that yunho still wearing his tick jacket.

“ Baby, take off your jacket, I’m using the heater here “ he said, Yunho still concentrating on his work, he didn’t hear what his lover said.

Jaejoong come closer and unzipping his jacket, causing Yunho stops his work.

“ how many times should I told you?” Jae said a little bit pissed off.

“ Sorry, I was doing your assignment, I have to focus in this boo, just a little bit more and it’s done “ he said.  
Jae took the coat off and hang it on the hanger at the back of the door, then sit back beside his lover.

Yunho finished it only in 3 hours while Jaejoong can’t even understand it for days.

“ finished~~” he said satisfied with his work, and squirming on the chair.

“ really???” Jaejoong take a look on his laptop and amazed that it’s done.

“ Yeah, I hope I’m doing my best for you then “ Yunho smiling, put his hand at the back of his head.

“ Yunnie yaahh~~ thank youuuuuuuu” he hug his lover and kiss his lips, Yunho kiss him back before he pull himself and walks towards the small table to drink his coffee.

Jaejoong sit on the chair in front of his laptop when suddenly a thunder come and fraighten them.  
Jaejoong cover his ears while Yunho run to him and hug him tightly.

“ what was that?” Jaejoong ask confusedly, it’s really cold outside and he think it’s gonna be snowy but he’s wrong because in fact the heavy rain just pure down that night.

Jaejoong’s phone buzzing on the table, it’s from his mom.

“ Yes mom?....of course I’m okay…oh we just finished my assignment…okay we’ll sleep immediately….becarefull….yeah…okay bye mom” he cut the line.

“ I bet your mom knows that thunder thingy as well “ Yunho said, Jaejoong just raising his shoulders and sighing, Jaejoong walks closer to the large windows to see how heavy the rain is…while he pulls the curtain. The weather temperature become colder and colder even if he use the heater in the room but he still can feel the coldness he brush his arms and take his hoodie to cover his body, he turn back to his lover who’s sitting on the floor in front of the small table and just put the warm coffee cup on his cheek.

“ Yunnie what are you doing?”

“warming up my body, it works really wanna try?”

Jaejoong come closer to Yunho and sits beside him, yunho come closer and take the cup, placing it on Jaejoongs cheek.

“ It’s warm “

“ told ya “ Yunho’s giggling, come here then.

He flip Jaejoongs body, Jaejoongs back now pressing his chest as he wrap one arms on Jaejoongs tiny waist and put the coffee cups on Jaejoongs cheek.

“ it’s getting late, you have to go to sleep, I know you’re tired “ Jaejoong said.

“ when will your mom’s back?” Yunho ask, he drink his coffee again.

“ I don’t know until my uncle healed I think “

“ then I’ll spend my time with my baby everyday hmm?? So you won’t feel that weird feeling anymore “ Yunho said

“ weird feeling? What weird feeling?” Jaejoong confuse.

“ I realized that in fact we’re in relationship but since we’re both guy we act just like an ordinary guy, I mean I was thinking what Junsu’s saying “

“ about we didn’t look like a couple?”

“ yeah “ about sex also actually.

“ Oh, don’t worry I’m ok with that it’s not your fault either“ Jaejoong said resting his head on Yunho’s shoulder.

“ I’m just wondering and realized maybe I hurt your feeling, but you trust me don’t you?”

“Nah…not at all baby, of course I trust you, what’s important to me just..being with you” he tilt his head and kiss Yunho’s neck, once…twice…

Yunho’s a bit surprised with what his lover doing, he move his hand and rub Jaejoong’s cheek.he suddenly feel the heat inside his chest. He move his head and kiss those plum lips gently, Jaejoong now wrap his arms on Yunho’s neck, kissing him over and over again until they can’t even breath, a soft moan came from Jaejoong’s lips when Yunho started to kiss his neck, leaving a mark on his creamy skin.

“mhh baby you have to take some rest “ Jaejoong whispering to his lovers ears

“ I’m not that tired…I usually sleep when it’s dawn…” he said and kiss Jaejoong lips again, bit his lower lips.

“ No…I don’t want you to get sick…” Jaejoong try to speak between their kisses

“ I won’t…” Yunho’s hand begin to travel on his lovers body, and easily throwing the hoodie that Jaejoong just put on couple minutes ago.

“ It’s cold…I need you to warm me up” Jaejoong whispering and he bite yunho’s earlobe softly.

“ you sure..?”

“ uhuh…” he tilt his head again and kiss Yunho’s neck again, while he pull out yunho’s t shirts and throw it away.

Yunho pull himself and stand up, he pull Jaejoongs left arm and take him to the bed, the bed is too big for 1 person but it’s not big enough for 2 people, and it’s smells like citrus flavor just like Jaejoongs body.

“ Are you sure wanna do this baby..” Yunho wishper to the man underneath his body

“ Why…?? Are you afraid? “ Jaejoong teasing him with his seductive voice

“ What??? Afraid???????? No way!” Yunho pull his head and stop kissing Jaejoong

“ I’m just kidding sweetie…” He cupped Yunho’s face and pull him to kiss him again.

Few minutes later their clothes is on the floor Yunho shove his head down to Jaejoong’s nipple licking it with his tongue and make the smallest boy giving the soft moan, he just stroke Yunho’s hair with his finger, then Yunho come to jaejoong’s twitching members, he slowly stroke it as the precum slowly dripping out, Jaejoong whimpering he try to reach the drawer beside his bed and pull it, he take a tube of a strawberry flavor lube and handed to Yunho.

“ This mama boys, got a bad boy inside huh? “ Yunho said.

“ Shut up baby…” Jaejoong smiling.

Yunho take small amount of the lubricant and stroke his hand before he stroke Jaejoongs members with it…he start to lick the shaft from the base as if it’s a melting popsicle while he teasing the tip with his finger and make jaejoong moaning even more.

He keep giving his lover pleasure by sucking his member. Jaejoong moans again when Yunho’s mouth leave his member Yunho move his head to jaejoongs neck again, leaving another mark on it, he put the lubricant on his left hand and start to stroke the enterance, put a finger in it..Jaejoong hisses when he start put the second one.

“ Yunnie…stop teasing…” Jaejoong said as his lover kissing him again.

“ how does it feel boo?” he whisper.

“ its….uhh….g.good “ jaejoong mumbled.

“ have you do this with somebody before? “ Yunho ask

“ N..no..aahh “ he moan as Yunho put the third finger and start moving it in and out.

Yunho move his body when he feels that Jaejoong’s ready after he preparing the enterance with his finger he took his own member and let the tip poking the enterance, Jaejoong close his eyes .

“ tell me if it’s hurt baby “ he said, Jaejoong just can nod his head

Yunho slowly put his member into Jaejoong, looking his lover expression holding the pain, he shut his eyes tightly, in a few more minutes the painfull expression turn into a pleasure when Yunho start to move his hips back and forth, starting in a slow ryhtm the room filled with moans and slapping sound of their body.

Yunho pull jaejoongs body, hug him tightly while he still moving his hips and thrust it faster, Jaejoong wrap his hand on to Yunho’s neck and kiss him on the lips again, stabbing his tongue to his lovers mouth.

“ I love you….” He whispher again gently nibbling Yunho’s earlobe

“ I love you too baby…uhh…so close “ he grab Jaejoong butt cheeks

“ then bring it on sweetie…fuck me harder “ Jaejoong said as he bit Yunho’s shoulder.

Jaejoong the first one who come squirting the opaque liquid onto his stomach and Yunho follow him coming inside Jaejoongs. Jaejoong throw himself on the bed and yunho lay on his body, panting, trying to catch their breath….

“ that was awesome, why are you so hot boo? “ Yunho said  
“ pervert…” jaejoong pinch his lovers nose.

“ but you love me anyways “ Yunho lay a light kiss on Jaejoong’s lips and lay beside him

“ Yunho yah….don’t ever leave me…” Jaejoong wrap his hand on Yunho’s waist, while yunho wrap his strong arms on Jaejoongs shoulders, Jaejoong is half sleeping right now, Yunho pull up the blanket to cover his lover’s body and hug him tightly.

“ I won’t ever leave you “ he plant a soft kiss on jaejoongs forehead.

***

Yunho open his eyes slowly in the morning and found Jaejoong wasn’t ther beside him, he get’s up on bed and put on his boxer, he go downstair and meet Jaejoong in the kitchen, serving breakfast.

“ It’s really cold outside, I’ve serve hot water for you in the bathub you better take a bath now before it’s getting cold “ Jaejoong said while he make a cup of coffee.Yunho get into the kitchen, wrapping his arm on Jaejoongs small waist and kiss his cheek.

“ Thanks “

“ Welcoome, you want coffee first? “ Jaejoong smiling

“ Sure “ Yunho take the coffee and drink it.

“ it’s really cold outside isn’t it?”

“ yeah, so you better take a bath and put on your warm clothes, my mom keep calling me to keep our body as warm as we can so we won’t catch a cold “

“ give me more minute it’s so coolldd “ Yunho strokes his arms.

Jaejoong chuckling and hug his lover.

“ Warmer now? “

“ Yeah…” Yunho wrap his left arm on Jaejoong waist while drink his coffee trough jaejoong shoulders with his right arms.

“ Now, go shower then, I’ll continue serving the breakfast”  
Yunho get out of the kitchen and make his way to the bathroom, they eat their breakfast and get ready to go to their school to submit their assignment. It’s really cold outside Jaejoong wrap yunho’s body with scarft, mask and beanie, Yunho forget to bring his gloves so he use a pair of Jaejoong’s gloves, they put on their boots and walk to the garage.

“Where’s my phone? “ Yunho ask Jaejoong before entering the car.

“ Where did you put it on?” Jaejoong ask him back.

“ I forget where did I put it, it usually always on my jeans but I remember that my jeans is still in your room.

“ But we don’t have time to get it, just leave it then “ Jaejoong suggest him.

“ My dad will kill me if he can’t contact me boo, it’s ok you can go first I’ll call you when I arrive at school “ he said.

“ No, wait “ Jaejoong pull out his cell phone and call Yunhos, a song came out somewhere there, Yunho try to find the source of the sound and then he feel something buzzing inside his thick jacket.

“ Here it is “ he smirks.

“ Baby you’re so careless, wait you drop something what is it? “ Jaejoong pick a piece of paper dropped by Yunho.

“don’t tell me it’s a girl phone number, because I’m gonna kill you “ Jaejoong said while start to read the paper

“ Well I don’t remember just open it “

You two, don’t do something funny in my room, or else I’m gonna tell Aunty that my Cousin is no longer his cute little mama boys because somebody just take him.tell jaejoong to stay virgin :p

=Seo Hee=

“ Ooops “ Yunho said.

“ Oh fuck, I wonder what does her books about “

Yunho torn the paper and threw it into a bin nearby, and both of them laughing

-still to be continue-


End file.
